1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, or a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of this kind, a photosensitive member, a developing device, an intermediate transfer belt, and the like are disposed in an image forming apparatus body. It is known that a device of the rotary type is used as the developing device. Such a developing device has a toner cartridge which houses a toner, and the toner cartridge is detachably disposed.
In any image forming apparatus of the conventional art, however, the device is not laid out so that all user operations such as attachment and detachment of a toner cartridge, a jam process, and replenishment of sheets can be performed only from an upper face side or a front face side. Therefore, such an apparatus has a problem in that the operability is poor.